Vs. Ridley
Vs. Ridley is the name of Ridley's signature battle music that has been associated with him since Super Metroid and is present in all games except Metroid, Metroid II: Return of Samus, Metroid Prime Hunters, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes and Metroid Prime: Federation Force. Every variation features new notes and sounds, but are always consistent with the original. A full list of themes can be heard below: *''Super Metroid'' - The original theme, used for Ridley, Draygon and both forms of Torizo. Heard here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gXIdLLc8s-E. Also used as the escape theme for both Ceres Station and Zebes, albeit with an additional alarm wail added for obvious reasons. Heard here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CZJGM4gSon4. In Super Metroid: Sound in Action, this theme was originally called Big Boss Confrontation (Ridley, Draygon) and Escape (not to be confused with the Escape theme from Metroid). The original battle and countdown versions of the theme are included on the 1996 SNES compilation album Play it Loud! Original Soundtrack Volume 1, offered by Nintendo Power. *''Metroid Fusion'' - Features a slower paced arrangement for Neo-Ridley and a faster paced version for the escape theme. Heard here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3-hTk6_XngU and here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lsYyzqc_5vg&feature=related. One of the unused tracks present in the game is yet another variant on the theme, but in a regular meter. On the Metroid Prime & Fusion Original Soundtracks, the battle theme is called VS Neo Ridley, and the countdown theme is called Station Escape Timer Mission. *''Metroid Prime'' - The theme was remixed into Vs. Meta Ridley, which was also featured in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, Metroid Prime Pinball, Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *''Metroid: Zero Mission'' - One remix is used while fighting Ridley https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CquVXhaeutc, while another is used while fighting Ridley Robot http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HeNCI0p_EBw. The former also has the beginning portion repeat twice before conducting with the second half, unlike most versions of the theme. *''Metroid Prime Pinball'' - Contains a remix of the Meta Ridley theme, heard here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JqTR77eyP4o. *''Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt'' - Contains an arrangement of the Meta Ridley theme as well, despite his absence in the game. *''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' - Aside from the returning Meta Ridley theme, a new remix is featured for the Omega Ridley battle. *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' - Contains this and a metal remix of the original Ridley theme, heard here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hbHrdNI7yiY. This theme is played on Frigate Orpheon as well as an Event Match on Norfair. It also was played for both Ridley boss fights (regular and Meta Ridley) in Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary. The metal remix was arranged by Yusuke Takahama. *''Metroid: Other M'' - An orchestrated version of the theme was heard in the Action Story trailer released on July 27, 2010. It also plays during the battle with Ridley and when Samus escapes from Sector Zero and the BOTTLE SHIP, and on the Geothermal Power Plant stage in Dead or Alive: Dimensions. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=90f9wfZKF9o *''Jam With the Band'' - In the instrument trivia, Vs. Ridley is played to demonstrate the synth bass. *''Nintendo Land'' - The minigame Metroid Blast has an orchestrated remix of the Ridley theme, it plays on stages where Miis must fight against Ridley as a boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KZS2M_bQHp4. *''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' - The Brawl theme and Vs. Meta Ridley return, in addition to the Other M version, which is called Nemesis Ridley. All three play on Pyrosphere. *''Samus Archives Sound Selection'' - Nemesis Ridley (now referred to as Theme of Ridley) is one of the tracks included with this CD, which comes with the Special Edition of Metroid: Samus Returns. *''Metroid: Samus Returns'' - A remix of Vs. Ridley was featured in the ''Metroid: Samus Returns'' Overview Trailer, hinting that he would have a role in the game. It is heard during the final battle with Proteus Ridley, with there being three phases to the song: The first being the standard theme that incorporates traits from both the Vs. Meta Ridley theme from the Metroid Prime series and the version of the theme from Metroid: Other M,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jK2YX9p6q1U the second phase having a more edgier tone with a more tense opening similar to that of the themes for Ridley from Metroid: Zero Mission and Super Metroid,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jrNWv-M1nAk and the third having a similar tense beat to the second phase, but with a more slower tempo, similar to that of the Neo-Ridley theme from Metroid Fusion.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9_Q3UMpXwhA Trivia *"MusicSelectionOmegaPirate MusicSelectionPrime2 MusicSelectionRidley" are listed in the original data of Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Multiplayer songs.http://tcrf.net/Metroid_Prime_2: Echoes References ru:Vs. Ridley Category:Music Category:Ridley's Lair Category:Frigate Orpheon Category:Artifact Temple Category:Norion Category:Pirate Homeworld Seed Category:Surface Category:Norfair Category:Pyrosphere Category:Sector 1 Category:Super Metroid: Sound in Action Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Samus Archives Sound Selection Category:Boss Themes